


One Piece PETs: The Demon and the Flower extra

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [65]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Disney Songs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Straw Hats and Sogeking try to get Zoro to admit his feelings for Robin.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: The Demon and the Flower extra

**One Piece PETs: The Demon and the Flower extra**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This HIGH-LARIOUS series belongs to Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

"Hey, everybody! This is Monkey D. Luffy here for _The Demon and the Flower_ extra!"

 

"And Nami, too!"

 

"Don't forget me!"

 

(A/N: Chopper says this.)

 

"And the Great Sniper King!!"

 

"And me, Sanji!"

 

"We're here to discuss Zoro's unwillingness to admit that he's in love with Robin."

 

(A/N: Nami says this.)

 

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!!!"

 

"You're blushing right now!"

 

(A/N: Luffy said this.)

 

"I JUST HAVE A COLD!!!"

 

"That's just sad, Zoro."

 

(A/N: Nami says this.)

 

"Anyway...we're gonna give you one last chance, Zoro. Either confess your love or we will break into song, because we will!"

 

"No. No! Please, no!! ANYTHING but that!!!"

 

"Will you confess?"

 

"HELL NO!!!"

 

"So be it..."

 

*Nami plays "I Won't Say I'm in Love"*

 

"Oh, no..."

 

"Oh, yes. Ready guys?"

 

"Ready!"

 

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!"

 

"Too late!"

 

"F***!!!"

 

Nami (singing): _"If there's a prize for rotten judgement,_  
 _I guess you've already won that."_

 

"Oh, my god..."

 

Luffy (singing): _"No girl is worth the aggravation~!_  
 _That's ancient history_  
 _Been there, done that!"_

 

"Ugh...I hate you guys so much, right now."

 

Everyone else (singing): _"Who you think you're kiddin'?_  
 _She's the earth and heaven to ya._  
 _Tryin' ta keep it hidden,_  
 _Honey, we can see right through ya!"_

 

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!!!"

 

Everyone else (singing): _"Boy, you can't conceal it!_  
 _We know how you're feeling,_  
 _Who you're thinking of~!"_

 

"You're wasting your time. I'm still not gonna admit it."

 

Nami (singing): _"No chance, no way!_  
 _He won't say it, no, no!"_

 

Luffy and the boys (singing): _"She's swoons, she sighs,_  
 _Why deny it, uh oh~?"_

 

Nami (singing): _"It's too cliche,_  
 _He won't say he's in love~!"_

 

"F*** my life."

 

Everyone (singing): _"Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, ooh-ooh-ooh~!"_

 

"Seriously, you guys, she only owes 500 berries!"

 

Nami (singing): _"You thought your heart had learned its lesson!_  
 _It feels so good when you start out~!_  
 _Your head is screaming 'Get a grip, man!'_  
 _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"_

 

"SHUT UP!!!"

 

Everyone (singing): _"You keep on denyin'_  
 _Who you are and how you're feelin'._  
 _Baby, we're not buyin'!_  
 _Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling!"_

 

"La-la-la-la-la~! I can't hear you idiots!!"

 

Everyone (singing): _"Face it like a grownup!_  
 _When you gonna own up that you_  
 _Got-got-got it ba~d?!"_

 

"THAT IS IT!!! I'M LEAVING!!!"

 

*Zoro tries to run away*

 

"Luffy, stop him!!"

 

"Right, Nami!!"

 

*Luffy jumps on Zoro and pins him down*

 

"GET OFF ME, DAMMIT!!!"

 

*Luffy ties Zoro up*

 

"Now, shut up and listen!"

 

"Aw, s***...!"

 

Nami (singing): _"No chance! No way!_  
 _He won't say it, no, no!"_

 

Luffy & the boys (singing): _"Give up or give in!"_

 

Luffy (singing): _"Check the grin, you're in lo~ve!"_

 

Nami (singing): _"This scene won't play!_  
 _He won't say he's in lo~ve!"_

 

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I WONT, BECAUSE I'M NOT!!!"

 

Luffy and the boys (singing): _"He's doin' flips,_  
 _Read our lips!_  
 _He's in love!"_

 

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!!! F*** YOU!!!!"

 

Nami (singing): _"You're way off base!_  
 _He won't say it!"_

 

Luffy and the boys (singing): _"He won't say it, no!"_

 

Nami (singing): _"Get off his case!_  
 _He won't sa~y it!"_

 

Luffy and the boys (singing): _"Boy, don't be proud!_  
 _It's okay, you're in lo~ve~!"_

 

"...I hate all of you."

 

"Ah, put a cork in it, Moss-head."

 

Nami (singing): _"Oh~, at least out loud,_  
 _He won't say he's in~..._  
 _Lo~ve."_

 

Luffy and the boys (singing): _"Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo, sha la la la la la ha~."_

 

"So? What are you gonna say to that, Zoro?"

 

(A/N: Luffy says this.)

 

"...I say, kiss my ass."

 

"You're just jealous because we can sing."

 

(A/N: Sniper King/Usopp said.)

 

"OH, SHUT UP!!!"

 

"Anyhoo, that concludes this extra of _The Demon and the Flower_!"

 

(A/N: Luffy says this.)

 

"Be sure to look out for part XVI!!!"

 

(A/N: Nami says this.)

 

"God, I hate you all so much."

 

"Love ya, too, Zoro!"

 

(A/N: Luffy says this.)

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this to torture Zoro a bit. XD


End file.
